Christmas Miracle
by Anglvoice84
Summary: After a chance encounter after six months apart, two exes embark on a week long love affair, but Anna gets ready to leave Kristoff like he did her, can he convince otherwise? With Anna's stubbornness, he will need a Christmas miracle. Rated M for opening scene sexiness. One Shot Kristanna


Anna was going to die. She was sure she was going to die from pleasure. What Kristoff was doing to her should be illegal, but she didn't care, she was so overwhelmed with pleasure that the whole world could end and she wouldn't care.

Kristoff sat on the edge of the bed with Anna straddling his waist. She clung onto his shoulders as if her life depended on it as he thrust into her with need and desire. While his right hand was squeezing her hip gently, his left thumb was vigorously rubbing her clit and his mouth had one of her nipples in his mouth. She was so overwhelmed from pleasure she couldn't even make words. When she felt her fifth orgasm of the night begin to build she cries out, "Kris- I- oh- please- I'm gunna- die."

She heard him chuckle as he detached from her breast and nibbled on her earlobe, "Well, now I can't let you die can I?" He began sucking on the sweet spot just below her ear as he picked up the pace of his thrusts, "I plan on taking you many more times after tonight , so I definitely need you alive, so do me a favor and come for me one more time Anna. Come on feisty pants, jump over the edge with me."

That was all the encouragement Anna needed as she cried out as his and her release came. Kristoff fell back onto the bed as his ex-girlfriend crawled to his side and snuggled into his embrace. Neither one spoke as sleep quickly took them.

Three hours later, Kristoff stirred awake and reached out for the feisty red-head on his mind, when he found the bed empty and cold. "Anna?" He shot up with alert as he looked around the room, until her silhouette on the balcony eased the panic that left as quick as it had arrived. Getting up to put on his discarded jeans, he walked over to the sliding glass door she left open and leaned on the doorframe drinking in her appearance. Her red hair was in two messy braids that draped down her back. Her white freckled skin almost glowed in the moon light. Although, disappointed to see her fully dressed again in her jeans and sweatshirt, he couldn't complain about how the jeans hugged the curve of her round ass, making his get excited for her all over again.

She must have been in deep thought watching the Christmas snow fall as she jumped when he finally crossed over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled against the back of her neck. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until she cleared her throat and spoke, "I think we should stop this Kris," he felt her body get tense in his embrace.

"Well then, why don't you come inside then and we'll pick up in there," he said as he kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear, making her shiver.

"No Kris," she said turning in his embrace and placing her hands on his chest pushing him away slightly. "We need to stop all of this. I can't do this anymore, not when I know what's going to happen again."

Kristoff felt the blood in his face drain as he stared at her with fear. She continued, "You already left me to move away and that nearly killed me the first time. Now we've been acting a bed buddies for the past week since you've been visiting on business and it's just making it harder on me knowing you will be leaving again. I can't do this Kris," tears started to well up in her eyes as she turned away from him again to look out over the balcony. Kristoff stood there watching her and a ping of pain hit his heart as he thought about that day 6 months ago when he left her.

(Flashback begins)

 _"What do you mean you're leaving?" screamed Anna as she beat on Kristoff's chest. "Why are you leaving me? How could you? What did I do?"_

 _Kristoff grabbed both of her wrists and pulled her to his chest and held her tightly as she struggled against him, "Anna, you didn't do anything, but I have to go. How can I even think of a future with you, when I don't even have a good job? I have nothing to offer a girl like you."_

 _He felt Anna go stiff in his arms, knowing he just said the wrong thing. Anna pushed him away and stared at him with rage in her face, "A girl like me? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"_

 _"Anna," he said calmly. "You know I'm just a lowly fisherman. You are from one of the richest families on the coast. How can I be your husband if I can't even provide a good life for you full of all the things you've become accustom to?"_

 _Kristoff heard the slap before he felt the sting of his cheek burning, "How dare you Kristoff Bjorman! I am not, nor have I ever been some spoiled brat obsessed with things and privilege. You know me! I never cared about my parents' money. I'd rather have the simple things in life. And I want to have them with you. Getting pizza and sitting on the porch with a beer. Going sledding down the hills of the golf course. Curling up underneath a blanket while we try and fail to count all the snowflakes as the fall from the sky. I can't believe after three years together you think I only care about money! How dare you!"_

 _"Anna," he said as calmly as he could. "I have to do this. You may not think you need those things, but you do and you deserve them. I have to take this job. It's the only way I will be worthy of you."_

 _He reached out to her, but she recoiled and moved away, "How can we be together when you don't plan on coming back? Am I just suppose to leave all of our friends and family behind to follow you because you think I'm ashamed to have a fisherman for a boyfriend?" She paused and stared at him in a rage he never saw from her before," You know what Kristoff, maybe you're not worthy of me. Not because of your job or lack of money, but because of your cowardice. You're running away because you're afraid. The man worthy of me would never leave me. Go take your job and leave me, but if you go we are over."_

 _After that Anna ran away from him in tears and Kristoff got on the plane and left her._

 _(End of Flashback)_

It was by coincidence and fate, that Kristoff ran into Anna at the skating rink. They had gone to grab a bite to eat to catch but and ended up falling into bed together. For the past week all they did was lay in bed, watch Christmas movies, make love and eat. It had been bliss for Kristoff, but now he knew he had to let his feelings known to her.

"Anna," he began and she kept her back to him. "I know I screwed up leaving. I hated working that stuffy office job and I hated coming home to a cold and empty apartment. I thought that by working in a fancy office and making a big salary I would somehow be finally worthy of you, but I realized I could make all the money in the world and I still wouldn't be worthy of you, because I left you behind. What makes me worth anything in this world is you. Leaving you was the biggest regret of my life, which is why I came back here, for you. I'm not on a business trip Anna, I'm moving back to be with you." Anna continued to ignore his movements as he began reaching into his pocket. "Anna please turn around."

When she turned, she gasped as Kristoff grinned at her. He kneeled before her on one knee holding a princess cut diamond on top of a rose gold setting. He saw her eyes start to well up with tears and she covered her mouth with her hands. "Anna Arendale, you are the love of my life and if you let me I will make it up to you every day for the rest of our lives for leaving you. Please marry me Anna. Make this lowly fisherman the richest man in the world by being my wife?"

Anna was quiet and Kristoff began to sweat. _Had I screwed up so bad that she'll say no?_

Then in a flash, Kristoff found himself on his back with Anna on top of him with her lips crushing his. He instinctually wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss with vigor. When they pulled apart gasping for air, Anna yelled, "Yes, Kristoff! Always yes! I'll be your wife."

Kristoff leaned up to kiss her again before sliding the ring onto her left hand.

With her arms around his neck, she rested her forehead against his. They stayed like that for a long time before she spoke, "So you promise you'll never leave me again? You'll stay here with me and be a fisherman?"

Kristoff kissed her forehead as he shifted to a sit up position, "I promise I will never go anywhere without you by my side. I'm so sorry Anna for hurting you. I don't know what I was thinking. You've always been my diamond in the rough. Never caring about money. Our love was never based on that. You loved me even though I was an orphaned fisherman with a raggedy dog named Sven. I love you Anna! The best Christmas miracle happened tonight when you agreed to be my wife."

Kristoff gently kissed her nose as she shook her head slightly, " No Kristoff, the Christmas miracle was you coming home to me again."

Getting up with Anna in his arms, Kristoff walked into her bedroom again, closing the sliding door with his foot. As the rest of the world celebrated Christmas eve with fancy dinners, presents and carols, Kristoff celebrated Christmas Eve the only way he knew how; Loving Anna.


End file.
